1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device that insures proper and efficient abdominal exercise such as crunches and sit-ups while maintaining the integrity of the cervical spine biomechanics.
2. Prior Art
In exercising the abdominal musculature, doing sit-ups or crunches, there exist the problem of hyper-flexing the cervical spine, or neck. Commonly, the individual clasps the hands behind the head, then pulls forward for a sit-up or crunch. Doing so, the cervical spine is hyperflexed, thereby reversing the biomechanical function of the neck. Continued hyperflexion of the neck yields symptoms similar to a hyperflexion/hyperextension injury, commonly referred to as whiplash. However, the devices disclosed in the prior art do not provide the kind of portable cervical support needed when doing sit-ups or crunches, such as the "Self Actuated Cervical Traction Machine" for exercising the cervical area of Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,043 or "Cervical Traction Unit" which the user attaches to a door frame of Boren U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,240, or "Therapeutic Cooling Scarf, Wrap or Collar" of Swearingen U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,619.
No device is known, however, that prevents hyperflexion/hyperextension of the cervical spine while engaged in exercising the abdominal musculature.